


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°79 : « Acoustique »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [79]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Lando still seems to be a naive businessman, No Ship, No Slash, only friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: La salle de concert que Lando venait de louer n'était en réalité pas tout à fait aux normes.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°79 : « Acoustique »

**Author's Note:**

> Allez, je vous gâte, mesdames et messieurs les puristes, un peu de trilogie originale pour cette fois (du moins, dans le choix des personnages) :D

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette acoustique pourrie ? ronchonna Lando en tapotant vainement sur l'un des murs de la salle qu'il avait louée. Comment est-ce que je suis censé pouvoir organiser le concert du siècle, moi, maintenant ?

\- Bah, te connaissant, tu finiras bien par trouver une solution à ce problème, affirma Han, nonchalamment posté plus loin.


End file.
